


A Shark By Any Other Name

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Ryouga calls himself Nasch but is more Ryouga, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Nasch can't say which redhead he hates more. His roommate and boss who is telling people his real name, or the insubordinate subordinate he keeps ending up in bed with. He just knows his life really is a mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to age everyone up into late teens/twenties for this because I couldn't inflict an au this cruel on middle schoolers. This is actually a super well planned/detailed au but for some reason I post the regicideshipping bit. Of course.

 “Hey, Nasch,” Vector laughs.

 Nasch tilts his head back to look back at Vector. There’s a thud and his visor is suddenly blotted out by violet paint.

 Nasch jerks off his visor and goes to swing off his chaser. “Vector!”

 “Enough!” the boss snaps over the speakers. Durbe sighs, pulling off his helmet and replacing it with his glasses. “I don’t care how you want to discipline your squad, Nasch, but maybe have some respect for Anna and her team, and your chasers for that matter. Do _not_ make them have to service your machines because the two of you got into a fight or, so help me, I will have you work for the next week without a break, got it?!”

 Nasch growls and swings off his chaser, stomping away down the halls. Merag, Durbe and Vector follow behind and soon the other four are following right behind, down the hall to the locker room, still able to hear Anna snapping at her engineering crew.

 

 “For fuck’s sake, Vector,” Nasch snarls, throwing his visor in his locker.

 “He always gets grumpy when he loses training games,” Alit laughs and Yuuma nods. “What is that now?”

 “Seven to two in three months,” Yuuma replies. “Just one more and we beat our record. We’re a great team.”

 “Any team without Vector’s a good one,” Gilag says.

 “Even if you’re all subpar and I have to do all the work,” Mizael huffs.

 “Cheer up, misery-guts, or I’ll have to dye your hair,” Vector laughs, aiming his paintball gun at the blond. Mizael glares for a moment before turning back to his locker and unzipping his riding suit. “To be honest, I think I won more than anyone.”

 

 Yuuma laughs and grabs the gun off Vector, putting it away in the training lockup with the rest of his team’s. Nasch sighs, gathering up the remaining violet guns and putting them away too. Yuuma smiles and nudges his side as Nasch swipes his ID card to register the training back in their place and all accounted for.

 “Fun, huh?” Yuuma says quietly. Nasch glances at him skeptically, but nods “When I get ten ahead of you, think I can come out on proper missions with you guys?”

 “Maybe,” Nasch replies with a small smile. “Or maybe I’ll make you have Vector on your team and see how you do.”

 “Vector will still be aiming for you no matter what team he’s on. You’ll be giving me an advantage.”

 Nasch nods and pats Yuuma’s hair gently before returning to his locker to get out his own riding suit. Yuuma is getting to the level where he’ll join them Number hunting soon. He filled out a spot on their training teams so they could practice four vs four and he was - perhaps due to Vector indulging in friendly fire, perhaps not - getting a lot better. Nasch wouldn’t mind having him hunting with them.

 If he could replace Vector with Yuuma everything would be perfect.

 Actually, if that odd dorky niceness that came out around Yuuma - that Nasch is pretty sure if fake but can’t figure out why - could become permanent, that would be perfect. While Vector’s intolerable, he’s competent. More than competent. He’s bloody good at what he does, when he wants to be.

 

 “Come on,” Yuuma laughs, hurrying towards the showers with Alit on his heels.

 “You can help me do my hair, Mizael,” Merag says, heading after them.

 Mizael nods and soon it’s just Nasch stuck alone with Vector, who is, annoyingly, leering over. Nasch’s eyes narrow and Vector sneers. He’s leaning back against the lockers, riding suit hanging half undone around his bare hips. Nasch is once again remained that Vector point black refuses to wear anything with his riding suit.

 “What’s with that look, Nasch?” Vector laughs.

 “Either go have a shower, or get dressed. Stop standing there like you’re expecting something to happen.”

 “You want me in the showers with your cute little crush?” Vector laughs. Nasch doesn’t bother to point out he’s pretty certain Vector’s the one with a dumb crush on Yuuma. And if Yuuma can stop him being an asshole, good riddance. “What if I do something bad with him? Won’t you want to punish me again?”

 “There’s nothing going on with me and Yuuma.”

 “Oh? Funny you thought I meant Yuuma.”

 “Vector-”

 Vector smiles and presses a gun casually to Nasch’s nose. This one very real. Smiling like it’s all a game. Nasch’s jaw clenches and his fingers brush the knife inside his locker. He really should be used to Vector pulling this kind of shit by now.

 It also occurs to Nasch how ridiculous it is that their training paintball guns were in lockdown while they were allowed to carry functioning weaponry everyday.

 

 “Come on, _Ryouga_ ,” Vector sneers. Nasch’s jaw clenches. Who the fuck told Vector about that name? “I might stop shooting at your if you’re nicer.”

 “Like hell you will.”

 “Good point. Ok, let’s try again then.” He giggles, his voice sliding up into something cuter and sweeter; the familiar chirp he uses around Yuuma. “Be nice or I’ll shoot you, Ryouga.”

 Nasch’s eyes narrow but Vector smiles back, slowly stepping forward and forcing Nasch back against Durbe’s locker. It’s already dented from Vector slamming Nasch back against it enough times. Durbe either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. Everything in this hellhole is falling apart anyway.

 Nasch’s fingers close around the knife in his locker as he’s pushed around. Not that Vector seems to care. Vector never does. Nasch twists the blade, in one smooth movement pressing it to Vector’s throat as he knocks the gun away and reverses their positions. Vector still looks completely unperturbed. He lets his gun hang uselessly at his side, pinned to the lockers with a blade at his neck. As if this is normal.

 It’s more normal than Nasch wants to admit.

 “Well, you’ve got me,” he laughs, hand coming up to rest against Nasch’s. “What now?”

 Nasch growls and steps back but Vector sneers and catches a few curls and pulling him back with such force Nasch has to brace against the lockers with one arm to stop himself actually cutting Vector’s throat.

 “Don’t be boring, boss,” Vector purrs, purposefully bumping their noses. “Come on. Let’s not waste time playing games.”

 “I thought games were your thing,” Nasch replies.

 “Ah, how well you know me, Ryouga.”

 That name again?

 Vector’s obviously showing it off. That he knows Nasch’s true name. No one here but Merag and Durbe know that name. Merag and Nasch had once been Rio and Ryouga. He doesn’t really know much else. He doesn’t even know his family name, where he came from or who he’d once been. Just the name and fuzzy memories of a mansion, laughter and picnics in open grassy fields with his family.

 “What’s wrong, Ryouga?” Vector murmurs. He smiles. His hands moves slowly from Nasch’s hair and down to the zipper on his riding suit. “You need to lighten up and relax.”

 “How am I supposed to do that with you making my life hell all the time, Vector?”

 Vector smirks, pulling Nasch closer by his riding suit zipper. “Let me show you.”

 “Nasch! Vector!” They turn at Merag’s voice, finding her wrapped in a towel and glaring at them. “Stop fighting and get in the showers.”

 Nasch pulls away his knife and shoves Vector hard enough to smack his head against the locker. Just to make his point clear. He stows his knife in his locker and Vector turns to his own, pulling off their suits and heading into the steamy shower room.

 

“Were you two fighting again?” Yuuma laughs as they come in. Mizael is stalking out and Durbe is pointedly ignoring Alit, Gilag and Yuuma’s animated conversations. “You know, the way you two act, it’s no wonder people on think all Numbers like us are violent, selfish criminals. It’s that sort of stuff that gives us a bad reputation, Shark.”

 “Don’t worry about it, Yuuma,” Vector chirps. “Nasch and I were just playing around.”

 “Vector started it,” Nasch grumbles. He lets the water rushing over his drown out everything else. “He always starts it.”

 And he does.

 The seven of them had been raised together as family, even if Nasch was only related by blood to Merag. Nasch had never been willing to leave any of them behind, not even Vector. Even when they arrived here years ago, confronted by Yuuma’s smiling, reassuring face promising everything was alright, Nasch’s first concern had been the safety of his family. Even Vector.

 He doesn’t know why Vector’s made it his mission to make his life hell.

 

“You know, if he didn’t know you’ll inevitably indulge him, he might actually behave,” Durbe says quietly in his ear. Nasch jumps and glances at Durbe, who smiles. “You two are as bad as each other. And terribly obvious in your pining. I’m just not sure who yours is over.”

 “I’m not pining,” Nasch huffs. “And who’s Vector pining after?”

 Durbe smiles and nods a little, over at their younger companions. Vector was wearing that dumb goofy smile again, grinning at Yuuma like he’s the sun in the sky. _Oh, wonderful_. Durbe chuckles and turns away, grabbing his towel and heading out.

 “Cheer up, Nasch, the Festival of Purity is only a week away.”

 Nasch glares at Durbe’s back, ignoring the cheers from the others. “What’s to look forward too? Knowing that bastard that hat’ll be rigged to get my name out to be on standby.”

 “We’ll enjoy the festival for you, Nasch,” Vector laughs.

 “We’ll win you lots of prizes,” Yuuma says, beaming up at him.

 “I wonder why he hates the festival so much?” Alit mutters. “He always gets grumpy at this time of year. And he always works the festival days.”

 “Maybe it’s just his dedication to the job,” he replies. “He’s always working the festivals so we don’t have to. He lets us enjoy ourselves for a while.”

 “Much as I’m not adverse to a day off and a festival, it’s a pretty gruesome reason,” Vector says, shaking his head. “I mean, that’s what this is right? Why it’s so recent? This fifteen year old prince was like us, and they found out and sentenced him to death. And then they turned it into a celebration in his memory and all those like us who lose their lives to this curse.”

 “I didn’t realise that was the story behind it,” Yuuma whispers. “That’s so cruel.”

 Nasch didn’t either. He remembers hearing that some of the royals were like them. Most of them had ended up dead or hidden away. People like them, they couldn’t ever be accepted by the public.

 “And then they celebrate thes damn Photon losers,” Vector continues, drawing Nasch’s attention. _Photon losers_? The Photon Paladins. “They give them all the credit for the job we do!”

 “It is kind of unfair,” Gilag mutters. “And that damn Numbers Hunter comes after us.”

 “Kaito…”

 They all turned, staring at him. “Who?”

 

 Nasch frowns, turning away and stalking out, ignoring them complaining about him ignoring them and how rude he’s being. Tenjou Kaito.

_The Numbers Hunter._

 The Photon Paladins protected the the mainland and islands around, the world beneath the Photon Veil. The kingdoms that had rejected them. Mr Heartland tells the kingdoms they and the veil protect them from harm. They protected them from Numbers that might harm them and saved those possessed by Numbers.

 Of course, every other word out Mr Heartland is a lie.

 It’s those trapped here on this hellish island that did the job the Photon Paladins were credited with. In secret and without thanks. No, the Paladins had an entirely different job. They were murderers.

 

 “ _Ryouga._ ”

 Nasch jumps, flinching away from the fingers digging into his hips and the low growl in his ear. Vector hums softly, nipping at his ear lightly, sending shivers down his spine. Why does that stupid old name that isn’t him anymore, hasn’t been for years, suddenly sound so good on Vector’s lips?

 “What’s wrong, Ryouga?” Vector whispers. He frowns and turns to glare at Vector, only to realise they’re alone in the locker room. “You spaced out. Everyone else has gone. Durbe said we’re on standby for the afternoon. Yuuma’s on kitchen duty tonight, so has to go help out there. I figured I’d spend my time watching over you. Aren’t you lucky?”

 Nasch scowls and goes to push Vector’s hands away, only for Vector to spin him around and pin his wrists with a metallic thud. Another dent in Durbe’s locker. Vector’s already back in his day clothes. Nasch’s shirt that had been his hand has ended up on the floor. Had he really been thinking for that long?

 “Ryouga?” His gaze snaps up to Vector’s once more. “What’s wrong with you? Pay attention while I’m trying to torment you! I’m not doing this for my own amusement!”

 “Aren’t you?”

 “Well… perhaps. But it’s not nearly as fun if you’re not into it, Ryouga.”

 “Stop calling me that,” Nasch snaps, pushing against the hands pinning him. “Vector!”

 “That’s better, Ryouga,” Vector groans, slamming Nasch back against the cool metal and stepping closer to keep him pinned. “Isn’t this how it should be? Like Yuuma said, we’re selfish, violent criminals. Stop trying to deny how hot this gets you, Ryouga. How good we are together.”

 “It’s weird when you’re saying things like that,” he hisses. Vector chuckles, pressing his body flush to Nasch’s. “Fuck…”

 “You’ve got such a filthy mouth, _Ryouga_.”

 

 Vector smiles and Nasch swallows thickly as he leans in close. Nasch does his best to hold Vector’s gaze. Looking away for a moment was going into Vector’s games. They’d been here before - too often for his liking, if he’s honest, which he generally isn’t - and Nasch isn’t going to lose today.

 They gaze at each other for a long moment before Vector leans in and their mouths are pressed together. There’s nothing romantic about it. Romance has never suited them anyway. Just a game for Vector and some odd way of relieving stress for Nasch. Maybe Durbe was right and they were using each other to distract themselves from who they’re really after.

 Vector released Nasch’s wrists, one hand against his throat, the other sliding down to his side to his hip. Nasch’s hand tangles into his hair, pulling him closer, forcing the kiss deeper and rougher. He doesn’t want anything gentle. He doesn’t want anything but the physicality of it.

 Nasch’s breath hitches and his head fall back against the locker as Vector’s thigh pushes between his. Vector just giggles, leaning in to nuzzle his jaw instead. The steely grip on his throat tightens ever so slightly and Nasch’s breath catches once more. He tries to push against Vector without thinking, but Vector holds him against the locker with ease.

 Fucking Vector always knows how to get him worked up.

 So instead, Nasch’s nails rake down Vector’s back and into his scalp, urging him closer with a moan that sounds far too breathy and desperate for Nasch’s liking. The answering groan against his jaw is far too smug for his liking too.

 “That’s it, _Ryouga_ ,” he whispers in his ear. And, damn it, Nasch can’t help shivering at the way he says that name now. “That’s good. You know we’re the only ones who can satisfy each other like this.”

  _Fuck_ , he hates how right Vector is. No one has ever been as good as Vector. He hates how good he makes him feel. How desperate his touch makes him. All he can do is keep Vector close, pushing his body against Vector as much as he can in his tight grip.

 “Ah, seeing you so desperate is so hot, Ryouga.”

 Nasch opens his mouth to snap at him, to demand he stop saying such stupid and creepy things. And to stop calling him that!

 But Vector’s hand tightens further around his throat and all manages is a strangled gasp and another unwanted, but unfortunately not entirely unexpected, thrill.

 

 Nasch’s hand brushes someone hard on the small of Vector’s back and after a moment of haze he realises what it is. He grabs the gun from the holster and presses the muzzle lightly to Vector’s exposed stomach.

 “Done already?” Vector murmurs, drawing back but not releasing Nasch’s throat. “You didn’t last long at all, did you?”

 Nasch narrows his eyes and presses the gun under Vector’s chin. He does wonder if Vector would somehow get off on Nasch shooting him. He’s a sick fucker. It takes a few moments, but finally Vector releases Nasch’s neck and steps back.

 “Ryouga-”

 “Not here,” Nasch hisses. He considers Vector for a moment; that disgusting, all too smug grin, the hand on a cocked hip, the way he watches Nasch with all too obvious desire. After a moment, he tosses Vector back his gun and turns back to dressing. “Not here. Anyone could see.”

 “Who cares?” Vector laughs. “I bet that’d just turn you on even more, huh? You’re so hard to get going but you and I are the same, Ryouga. You’re just as desperate to be bad as I am. You’re lucky I like it when you play hard to get.”

 “Not here,” he says again.

 “Where then? Your bed or mine?”

 “ _His_.”

 Vector’s eyes light up and he giggles wildly, tucking away the gun and sitting back on the bend in the middle of the room. “I love it when you’re naughty, Ryouga. Gets me all hot and bothered.”

 “Shut up.”

 At least that’s settled him enough that Nasch can get dressed though. He pulls his shirt on and straps the knife from his locker into place at his hip. Supposedly for work. Numbers are dangers as are those they possess. No one says the obvious; this island is a prison for people society considers violent, selfish monsters and criminals. These weapons are for their protection from each other.

 

 Once dressed and locked up, Nasch heads out into the halls without a word. He’ll deal with his paint covered visor another time. Vector follows him silently down the halls and even manages to keep him hands off him when they’re the only two in the lift heading down to their dorms.

 “So, who’s Kaito?” Vector says finally breaking the silence.

 “Who told you about my name?” Nasch asks in return.

 “The boss.”

 “Son of a bitch.”

 They had quite a few bosses, technically. But Nasch knows exactly which one Vector means. The one that they answer directly to. The head chaser. Nasch growls and folds his arms, eyes narrowed at the floor.

 “He knew my name too,” Vector hisses. Nasch frowns and glances up at him. Vector grins back. “Like I’m telling you. So, Kaito?”

 “One of the Paladins,” Nasch replies as they head down the hall towards Nasch’s room. Vector raises an eyebrow. “I was on a routine run with the boss and we bumped into him. They seemed to know each other.”

 “Makes you wonder who he was before he ended up here. How long’s he been here?”

 “He was here when we got here. Yuuma says he’s been here nearly ten years.”

 “So, you and this Paladin loser?” Vector says.

 “It’s personal.”

 That’s all he’s willing to say. What happened between him and Kaito is none of Vector’s business. He knows what’s going through Vector’s head; the seven of them have always been together, there’s nothing personal when it comes to them. They all knew each other’s business. Almost everything was shared.

 

 Vector sighs and saunters past and Nasch shuts the door behind them. Nasch shares a room with their boss. There’s a line of tape across the middle of the room marking their sides. They can’t really stand each other, both could pay for an upgrade and move out, but neither will submit and allow the other to drive them out. So they were miserable together. Out of spite.

 “You’d better not be planning to make me work my ass off to get you back in the mood,” Vector says, purposefully sitting on the bed that isn’t Nasch’s. “You can’t promise me the world and then leave me cold.”

 “I didn’t promise anything,” Nasch replies, shoving Vector onto his back. “Now, how about you shut up and follow orders and maybe we can both get what we want out of this with minimal pain.”

 “Ah, but _Ryouga_ ,” he teases, grabbing a handful of curls and pulling him down. “The pain is part of the pleasure.”

 Nasch’s eyes narrow but he doesn’t get to tell Vector what a ridiculous asshole he is before Vector has thrown him over onto his back and kissed him again. It’s tempting to shove him off and scold him for being such an asshole but almost as soon as the point crosses his mind Vector has pinned his wrists either side of his head. Not that Nasch really cares. At this point in time he wants Vector and even his personality isn’t going to get in the way.

 He does, however, bite Vector’s lip sharply as punishment.

 Vector sits back slightly, staring down at him as he licks the blood off his lip. There’s a disgusting sparkle in his eyes. Nasch almost rolls his eyes. He really does get a thrill out of all this, doesn’t he?

 “That’s it, Ryouga,” Vector laughs, leaning close once more. “You should stop denying how much we’re alike. You know it always goes like this; you act like you’re so much better than me, like you’re so dignified and perfect and I’m the animal around here. You’re just like the rest of us. Just like me. We could get done a lot faster if you’d stop playing this hard to get game.”

 “We’d get done a lot faster if you shut up.”

 “Yeah, but that really is no fun. Besides, I think you kind of like to hear me.” He laughs and leans in, lowering his voice to a deep, hoarse whisper that sends heat rushing through him. “ _Ryouga._ ”

 “ _Fuck_.”

 Why does Vector saying his name like that get him breathless and hot?

 He tugs his wrist and reverses their positions once more, pinning Vector and sitting on top of him to keep him down more securely. He smashes their lips together, partly just to shut the bastard up, and partly because he wants to get one with this and kick Vector our as soon as possible.

 

 Vector squirms his hands loose, tearing at Nasch’s shirt and tossing it across the room, mumbling between kissing about why Nasch even bothered getting dressed. The answer is simple. Because he’s not shameless like Vector.

 Nasch doesn’t even know why Vector is the only one who can get such a strong reaction out of him. Or why Nasch let’s himself get in these situations with Vector but he just can’t help himself when Vector starts playing these stupid games.

 Soon they’re both undressed again, bear bodies pressed together between the sheets, just to make sure that they make as much of a mess as possible of his roommates sheets. Serves him right for being such a dick all the time. Vector is so annoyingly _good_ , it drives Nasch to insane. He’s sure there are bloody imprints from Vector’s nails by now, as always. Nasch gives as good as he gets, as always, and leaves just as many bite marks and bruises over Vector’s skin.

 Nasch tries to keep his moans quiet as he moves roughly on top of Vector. His fists twist in the sheets and Vector’s nails dig into his hips as he drives deeper into him. Vector’s hot breath and desperate pants make it all the better. Finger weave in his hair, Nasch’s breath catches in his throat, his back arches Vector tugs roughly and if Kaito’s name tumbles from his lips, Vector doesn't notice or doesn’t say. Just as Nasch returns the favour and ignores if Yuuma’s name spills out in Vector’s pleasure.

 He forces down the ire rising that Vector might be thinking about someone Nasch is very protective of while they’re having sex and focuses on what’s in front of him.

 Fuck, the two of them really are a mess.

 

 As they’re lying together, struggling to regain their breath and their senses, Vector twists Nasch’s curls around his fingers. For a few moments, Nasch can close his eyes and forget it’s Vector lying against him playing for his hair. Someone else small and lithe and a bit of an asshole. Their mouths brush once more and for a moment, with his eyes closed, he really could be somewhere else. A world where he’s not trapped here, kept outside the veil.

 “So, who exactly is Kaito and how personal is it between you two?”

 The illusion shatters and Nasch shoves Vector off him. Or tries to. Vector clings determinedly, nuzzling into his jaw, no doubt less from affection more from the need to be obnoxious.

 “Get off, bastard!”

 

 The door opens and they both stop arguing, staring up at their redheaded boss in the doorway. Nasch’s chest tightens and his cheeks burn. There’s a moment where they just stare at each other, wide eyed and embarrassed.

 “Hi, Tom,” Nasch says finally.

 Thomas pulls a face like the name is physically repulsive - which is precisely why Nasch insists on using it - and Nasch relaxes a little. He doesn’t care about Thomas knowing Nasch has been having sex in his bed, that’s the entire _point_ of having sex in his bed, but getting caught is not the idea. Especially being caught with _Vector_. But at least getting him to pull that face means Thomas is on the back foot, at least for a moment.

 After a moment, Thomas’ face settles, a perfect smile spreading that would have been convincing if Nasch didn’t know him like he did.

 “I’m glad I’ve got your two together,” he says after a moment. His voice is level and smooth, as if they’re having a casual conversation over coffee. “It saves me having to look for either of you separately.”

 “Oh?” Vector laughs. “What could you possibly want the two of us for? Especially without the others? Wanna come join us?”

 Nasch kicks him under the sheets and Thomas’ eyebrow twitches.

 “No, I’m afraid. I wanna to inform you two that due to unforeseen events and staffing issues, the two of you will be on standby tonight as well.”

 “What?!” the both cry, sitting up sharply and staring up at him. “You can’t-”

 “I know that ends up making you do sixty or so hours straight-”

 “Sixty?!” Nasch snaps. “That’s not just tonight we’re on standby!”

 “Oh, yeah, sorry. Tonight, tomorrow, tomorrow night, the day after and the night after. Then the weekend. You guys are off for the weekend.” He smiles and tilts his head. As if the fucker isn’t enjoying this and it’s all perfectly innocent. “Assuming we don’t have any more issues with people suddenly needing time off.”

 “When did all this happen?” Vector snarls.

 “About ten seconds ago,” Thomas replies, tapping his phone before holding it up so they can see the work rota. “I’m glad you two volunteered. It was so kind of you. Especially while we’re on high alert and you’ll have to go and check every blip on the sensors.”

 No way. No fucking way! Nasch snarls and his eyes narrow but Thomas smiles back, picking up a small bag from his desk and turning away.

 “I’ll sleep in your bed tonight, Vector,” he says over his shoulder. “I’m sure you won’t mind since you’re going to be working. I’ll make sure Yuuma’s looked after.”

 He opens the door to head out but pauses and tilts his head once more. Nasch’s stomach drops. That’s not a good look.

 “You’ve been pulled from the hat to do the festival with me, Nasch.”

 “You’re a real dick this time of year, Tom,” Nasch growls. “You know that, right?”

 “Bye.”

 

 The door slams behind him and Nasch snarls. Vector doesn’t seem so bothered. He sighs and leans against Nasch’s shoulder, nuzzling against his neck once more. It’s hard to stay mad at him when it feels that good to have him against him. Even if it has just got them stuck on a ridiculous shift. Vector’s hand slides down Nasch’s stomach, murmuring words Nasch doesn’t really register. He’s too busy being torn between desire and fury.

 “- Kaito?” Nasch tilts his head and Vector rolls his eyes. “Tell me about Kaito?”

 Nasch’s jaw clenches and he grabs a handful of Vector’s hair, ignoring his whining and tossing him out the door. It slams once more and Nasch shoves the bolt across. Although, rather than Vector complaining about being shut out naked, there’s just a dull thud against the door.

 Of course, Vector is shameless.

 “Let me back into bed,” Vector calls quietly. “You know you want to.”

 “Fuck off.”

 “Aww.” There’s an ominous pause before Vector calls out in a singsong voice. “Ry-ou-”

 Nasch pulls the bolt and yanks the door open fast enough for Vector to stumble back and land on the floor. The door is shut - and bolted this time to stop anymore unwanted guests - within seconds and Nasch glares down at Vector. Who looks far too proud of himself.

 “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

 “You’re going to be the death of me.”

 “I do hope so, _Ryouga_.”

 


End file.
